kwcfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Monoceraptor
Der Monoceraptor griff Tyrannia im April / Mai 2001 während der tyrannischen Invasion an. Nachdem alle Invasoren geschlagen waren, griff der Monoceraptor persönlich an, um Tyrannia auszulöschen. Nachdem viele Soldaten der tyrannischen Armee gegen ihn gekämpft und verloren hatten, wuerde er von einem einzelnen Lupe besiegt. Erscheinung Die Erscheinung des Monoceraptors ist ser eigentümlich. Er scheint zweifärbig zu sein, wobei seine linke Seite schwarz und die rechte Seite grau ist. Es könnte auch sein, dass die linke Seite einfach nur im Schatten liegt. Seine Positionen als er bekämpft wurde, läßt diese Vermutung aufkommen. Dennoch ist es nicht völlig geklärt, ob er nun zweifärbig ist, oder komplett grau, und wobei dieselbe Seite, immer nur die linke, einen Schatten wirft. thumb Sein Schädel ist viereckig, die gelben Augen liegen auf gleicher Höhe wie sein Oberkiefer. Er hat zwei kleine, gelbliche Dornen auf seiner Nase, zwei größere Dornen auf dem Kopf, und drei weitere, verschieden große auf seinem Rücken. Es wirkt wie als hätte der Monoceraptor keinen Nacken, beziehungsweise ist dieser sehr verkürzt. Er ist sehr massig, regelrecht fett, genau wie sein Schwanz. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Körper wirken seine Arme und Beine sehr kärglich. Er hat jeweils nur zwei Krallen an Händen und Füßen. Laut Neopädie handelt es sich bei dem Monoceraptor um eine hässliche und verbotene Version eines Grarrls, der sich irgendwie in ein Monster entwickelt hat. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Es scheint so, wie als würde der Monoceraptor einen tiefen Groll gegen Tyrannia hegen, weshalb er es unbedingt auslöschen möchte. Der Grund hierfür ist allerdings unbekannt. Er scheint auch sehr stark zu sein, da hunderte Soldaten der tyrannischen Armee gegen ihn kämpften und er sie alle besiegen konnte, bis auf ein einzelnes Lupe. Tyrannische Invasion A monoceraptor_closeattack_left.gif monoceraptor_defend_left.gif monoceraptor_hit_left.gif monoceraptor_rangedattack_left.gif m Ende der Woche, vor dem Sieg über die fünfte und letzte Angriffswelle, ließ der Monoceraptor den Tyranniern eine Nachticht zukommen: "I will arrive tomorrow and carve up your puny Tyrannia. You had better be ready for me." ("Ich werde morgen ankommen und Euer schwächliches Tyrannia zerstückeln. Ihr macht Euch besser auf mich bereit.") Im letzten Moment besiegte die tyrannische Armee die fünfte Angriffswelle. Und wie versprochen kam am nächsten Tag der Monoceraptor. Er deklarierte sich als der Anführer der Invasion und machte sich prompt danach daran Tyrannia zu zerstören. Hunderte Soldaten kämpften und verloren gegen den Monoceraptor, bis ein einzelnes Lupe ihn schließlich besiegen konnte. Während der Siegesfeier im tyrannischen Dschungel hallte die Stimme des Monoceraptors über ganz Tyrannia: "That puny creature of mine has failed... but Neopia has not yet seen the last of me ... I will return... oh yes... I will return." ("Diese schwächliche Kreatur von mir hat versagt ... aber Neopia hat mich nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen ... Ich kehre zurück ... oh ja ... ich kehre zurück.") Weitere Auftritte frame|left|Monoceraptor-BeschwörungSeit Eröffnung der neuen Feen-Fähigkeiten kann ab Level 500, mit 60 Erdfee-Flaschen und 100 Feuerfee-Flaschen die 'Monozeraptor-Beschwörung' erhalten. : "Der feurige Monozeraptor hört auf dein Kommando und kann eingesetzt werden, um deinen Gegner abzulenken. Denk nur daran, aus dem Weg zu gehen." Trivia *thumb|In der 'Galerie des Bösen'In der deutschen Fassung wird der Monoceraptor mit einem z'' statt mit einem ''c geschrieben; also Monozeraptor. *Er hat eine eigentümliche Art zu sprechen. Dies zeigt sich besonders, als er dden Tyranniern eine Nachricht über seine bevorstehende Ankunft zukommen ließ. *Es ist nicht bestätigt, aber es wurde von vielen vermutet, daß es sich bei der widerhallenden Stimme um die von Dr. Sloth handelte, der sich über den Mißerfolg des Monoceraptors ärgerte, bevor er seine Rückkehr androhte. *Neopädie beschreibt den Monozeraptor wiefolgt: Der Monozeraptor war eine hässliche und verbotene Version eines Grarrls, der sich irgendwie in ein Monster entwickelt. **Wenn es sich bei der Stimme während der Siegesfeier wirklich um die von Dr. Sloth handelte, und die Tatsache, dass der Monoceraptor als Monster-Version eines Grarrls beschrieben wird, legt die Vermutung nahe, dass Dr. Sloth, der bekannt für Experimente an Neopets ist, dies auch bei dem Monoceraptor getan hat, und dieser unter Sloth's Befehl Tyrannia wegen deren reichen Rohstoffvorkommen angegriffen hat. **Mit der Beschreibung als eigene Grarrl-Form ist er neben Grarrg, den Grarrl-Kampfmeister, den Feuer-Grarrl und dem tyrannischen Grarrl das fünfte bekannte 'tyrannische Grarrl'. *Es gab mal einen Artikel über den Monoceraptor in der Galerie des Bösen. Dieser existiert aber nicht mehr. *'Monoceraptor' besteht aus zwei Wortteilen: 'Mono' ist altgriechisch für 'allein' oder 'einzig'; 'raptor' ist latein für 'Räuber'. Der Mittelteil 'ce' ist hierbei nur die Verbindung der beiden Beizeichnungen. Kategorie:Tyrannische Invasion Kategorie:Besonderer Charakter